leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Link Techs
'Link Techs '''or Link Techniques is the name given to a special kind of attacks in the RPG video game ''Sailor Moon: Another Story. These can be performed from 2 to 3 characters and can be used to deal damage or for defensive purposes. How to unlock them The Link Techs are available from the start of the game, but the player must "discover" them first: Accesing the "Make Up Link" menu, the player can choose two or three characters and by pressing the controll button "Y", he/she can check if the chosen characters can perform a Link attack together. Usually, the key to make a succesful link is to team up characters that share something in common or are related in some way (for example Sailor Mercury has linked attacks with every one of the Inner Senshi, and also with Sailor Neptune, because they both share water-type attacks). The only link attack that is not unlocked this way is "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache", performed by Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon (these two can't be selected in the "Make Up" menu because they appear only in battle) Properties As every other move in the game, a link technique consumes EP of all characters involved in such an attack. The amount of EP depleted is the same for every one and if one of them doesn't have the necessary EP, the attack can not be used. A link technique, unlike a formation or group technique which requires the first character to select it, otherwise it won't work; can be selected by any of the senshi at any time. The only requirement is (outside of having the necessary EP) that the sailors involved have to be alive. Some link moves affect the whole team (granting power boosts or healing HP/EP), but they don't affect fainted allies (the exception are moves that specifically revive fainted senshi). List of link techniques There are a total of 37 link techs in the game: 5 involve three senshi and 32, only two. All 2 senshi attacks consume 2 EP and all 3 senshi attacks consume 3 EP. First are the senshi necessary for the move to be executed are listed, then the in-game description and, at last, which characters the move affects. 2 characters *Healing Spray (ヒーリング・スプレー, Hīringu Supurē) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury **"Protection of status moves" **one ally *Spiral Fire (スパイラル・ファイヤー, Supairaru Faiyā) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars **"For blazing damage" **all enemies *Healing Pressure (ヒーリング・プレッシャー, Hīringu Puresshā) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter **"Restores HP of all allies" **all allies *Healing Shower (ヒーリング・シャワー, Hīringu Shawā) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus **"Attack UP for allies" **all allies *Spiral Shaking (スパイラル・シェイキング, Supairaru Sheikingu) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus **"Attack with Uranus" **all enemies *Spiral Reflection (スパイラル・リフレクション, Supairaru Rifurekushon) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune **"A mirror's reflection" **one enemy *Spiral Scream (スパイラル·スクリーム, Supairaru Sukurīmu) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto **"A tornado heart" **all enemies *Spiral Revolution (スパイラル・レボリューション, Supairaru Reboryūshon) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn **"Heals HP" **one ally *Healing Heart Attack (ヒーリング・ハート・アタック, Hīringu Hāto Atakku) **Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Miracle Resurrect" **one ally *Shine Soul (シャイン・ソウル, Shain Sōru) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars **"Water and fire cancel" **one enemy *Shabon Thunder (シャボン・サンダー, Shabon Sandā) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter **"Electrified water" **one enemy *Shabon Chain (シャボン・チェーン, Shabon Chēn) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus **"A chain of water" **one enemy *Shine Submerge (シャイン・サブマージ, Shain Sabumāji) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune **"Twice as much water" **all enemies *Shabon Scream (シャボン・スクリーム, Shabon Sukurīmu) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto **"Possible, but hard.." **all enemies *Pink Sugar Illusion (ピンク・シュガー・イリュージョン, Pinku Shugā Iryūjon) **Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Revives all allies" **all allies *Fire Dragon (ファイヤー・ドラゴン, Faiyā Doragon) **Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter **"Electrical dragon" **one enemy *Love-Me Bird (ラブ・ミー・バード, Rabu Mī Bādo) **Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus **"Fire bird of light" **all enemy *Fire Scream (ファイヤー・スクリーム, Faiyā Sukurīmu) **Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto **"It's very mysterious..." **one enemy *Pink Sugar Soul (ピンクシュガー・ソウル, Pinku Shugā Sōru) **Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Flames and pink light" **all enemies *Crescent Thunder (クレッセント・サンダー, Kuressento Sandā) **Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus **"Lightning and moon link" **one enemy *Thunder Shaking (サンダー・シェイキング, Sandā Sheikingu) **Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus **"Lightning and earthquake" **one enemy *Pink Sugar Thunder (ピンクシュガー・サンダー, Pinku Shugā Sandā) **Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Lightning and Chibi Moon" **one enemy *Crescent Revolution (クレッセント・レボリューション, Kuressento Reboryūshon) **Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn **"Saturn and Venus link" **all enemies *Pink Sugar Chain (ピンクシュガー・チェーン, Pinku Shugā Chēn) **Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Two hearts link" **one enemy *Deep Shaking (ディープ・シェイキング, Dīpu Sheikingu) **Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune **"This one is obvious" **all enemies *Dead Shaking (デッド·シェイキング, Deddo Sheikingu) **Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto **"Earthquake and tempest" **all enemies *Pink Sugar Blaster (ピンクシュガー・ブラスター, Pinku Shugā Burasutā) **Sailor Uranus and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Sailor Chibi Moon and Uranus!" **one enemy *Deep Scream (ディープ・スクリーム, Dīpu Sukurīmu) **Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto **"Sea, time and space flow" **all enemies *Pink Sugar Reflection (ピンクシュガー・リフレクション, Pinku Shugā Rifurekushon) **Sailor Neptune and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Talisman and Chibi Moon" **one enemy *Pink Sugar Typhoon (ピンクシュガー・タイフーン, Pinku Shugā Taifūn) **Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Pluto and Chibi Moon" **all enemies *Pink Sugar Revolution (ピンクシュガー・レボリューション, Pinku Shugā Reboryūshon) **Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon **"Restore allies" **all allies *Rainbow Moon Heart Ache (only in-battle) (レインボー・ムーン・ハート・エイク, Reinbō Mūn Hāto Eiku) **Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon **"We'll BOTH punish you" **all enemies 3 characters *Stardust Stream Attack (スターダスト・ストリーム・アタック, Sutādasuto Sutorīmu Atakku) **Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars **"3 attacks at once" **all enemies *Rainbow Heart Shower (レインボー・ハート・シャワー, Reinbō Hāto Shawā) **Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Venus **"Everyone is restored" **all allies *Rainbow Heart Revolution (レインボー・ハート・レボリューション, Reinbō Hāto Reboryūshon) **Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn **"A colorful restoration" **all allies *Fire Thunder Shaking (ファイヤー・サンダー・シェイキング, Faiyā Sandā Sheikingu) **Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus **"3 attacks!" **all enemies *Dead World Submerge (デッド・ワールド・サブマージ, Deddo Wārudo Sabumāji) **Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune **"An ultimate link attack" **all enemies Multiple characters *Super Sailor Moon + Super Sailor Chibi Moon + Inner Senshi + Outer Senshi **Sailor Shoot Attack (セーラー・シュート・アッタク, Sērā Shūto Attaku) **Sailor Arrow Attack (セーラー·アロー·アッタク, Sērā Arō Attaku) **Sailor Victory Attack (セーラー・ヴィクトリー・アッタク, Sērā Vikutorī Attaku) **Sailor Cluster Attack (セーラー・クラスター・アッタク, Sērā Kurasutā Attaku) Trivia *These attacks might seem stronger versions than individual attacks (because they need more characters to be performed), but most individual attacks usually deal as much more damage than link ones. *If Sailor Moon uses the Moon Cup 1 in battle, she loses all her link techs until the battle ends. The same happens with Sailor Chibi Moon (although with the Moon Cup 2). *Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon can team up with every other senshi. *In the anime some senshi were shown being able to "mix" attacks to create a more powerful one. Category:Work in Progress Category:Attacks Category:Video game attacks